


Healing the Prince of Broken Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, I will make you ship this crack ship so hard it will hurt!, M/M, The crack ship being Dirk/John... if thats even crack anymore?, after john starts disapearing in random blue mist, not an au, sorta the normal cannon universe, super fluff! Fluff master!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk was no longer a prince of heart, for his heart had shattered into a million pieces. He was a prince of broken hearts. Everything was breaking down right in front of him. He was the destroyer class. He was the one supposed to break others hearts... so why was he the one hurting right now? Will anything be able to heal his heart, or will the pain just become too much to bare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirk

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fic based around mainly John/Dirk... I didn't ship it before i wrote this but now i sorta do so.... i hope you all get the same feels about this! I might post more chapters if people ask. Please R&R! (i wont continue this is people dont review and ask so for now its just a one shot)

Dirks POV

Dirk was done. Jake had left him. He was no longer a hero of heart, for his heart had shattered into a million pieces. He was a hero of broken hearts. His powers, life, and everything were breaking down right in front of him. He was the destroyer class. He was the one supposed to break others hearts... so why was he the one hurting right now while Jake seemed to have everything perfectly together? Why?

Maybe it would be better if he was to just disappear from existence. He always liked to think he was the one that held this team together but he knew that without him the others would be perfectly okay. No they'd be better than okay! They didn't need the destroyer of souls on their team... he would just end up hurting everyone.

With such a thought he saw only one possible solution. He grabbed his hover board and flew as high as he could before the engine stalled. Than he accepted his death with open arms. He took off his glasses and opened his eyes and smiled at the false beauty of the world around him. This was it. There would be no more pain after this.

He rushed towards the ground. You would think he would feel some sadness, or perhaps fear in the face of death. Even happiness or relief would be more normal than his current emotions. But what he was feeling was nothing. He was numb. He was ready for this.

He continued towards the ground until a blue mist materialized in front of him in the form of a boy. he couldn't control where he fell, so he fell right into the strange boys arms. The momentum sent them both spiralling towards the ground for a moment before the strange boy somehow stopped their descent in midair and grinned at him goofily.

Johns POV

John grinned at the platinum haired boy. He looked sorta like Dave so did that mean it was his brother? It must be! He used his windy powers to float them both towards the ground. "Hi there! it`s nice to meet you!"

The other boy looked up at him with an emotionless face... definitely a typical strider, than he grinned cockily, "I bet it is. I bet it`s so fuckin nice to meet me that you're fighting back tears of joy, because you know that if you started crying with joy you`d never stop. Cuz the Strider makes you so fucking joyful that the joy tears would keep flowing and fill up this half-assed world with salty eye leakage."

Yes. Definitely Daves brother. It was great to meet him! Wonder what the Dave in his timeline was like? "You must be Daves bro than! I`m John Egbert! Daves best friend!" He landed on the ground, his goofy grin permanently plastered on his face.

"If you would be referring to the Hella master of cinema than yes. I am in fact THE Daves bro. Dirk Strider."

He gently put Dirk down and realized he was actually about a foot taller than him when they were both standing. He gazed up at this strider curiously, just now realizing where they had been. "Why were you in the air Dirk? ooooohhhhh are you a Hero of Breath too!"

Dirk shrugged, "Nah. Imma Destroyer of souls. I was just in the air to take a breather from destroyin shit. y`know?"

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would you be in the air if you can't fly? Wouldn't that mean you'd fall to the earth and..."

The sarcastic Strider looked at him seriously. Those orange eyes refusing to look away from. The beauty of them held him in place. It was like looking into an infinite sunset. How was it possible for eyes to be so captivating? "and Die? That was pretty much the plan till you showed up." Dirk responded.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could anything get so bad that the only thing left to do was kill yourself? he looked up at the other boy. Tears started welling up in his eyes, "W-why?"

Dirks POV

Dirk looked down at the boy... why did he bother crying for someone who was practically a stranger? The tears looked wrong on the face of the boy who had seemed so happy only moments before. He wiped a tear from his face with one hand and tilted the boys face up with his other. "Why do you bother to cry for me?"

"D-dunno," he whispered.

"There`s your answer" Dirk responded before doing the only thing he could think to do to get this boy to stop crying. He leaned down towards John and kissed him softly, his smooth lips tasted of saltiness from the tears. The boy stiffened in his spot and soon pulled away blushing furiously, "I-I`m n-not gay!" He stuttered.

Dirk grinned devilishly, "But everyones a bit stridersexual." Then he kissed the boy once more. He no longer tasted the tears on his lips and he wrapped an arm around Johns waist to hold him there. Wanting to kiss the sadness out of this other boy, but not knowing why? He soon felt the other boy kissing back. Than... nothing. It was like this boy named John had never existed. He had disappeared as suddenly as he had come.

But the boy had to exist... This Egbert guy had saved him from his fall. His busted up hover board a few paces away was proof that he would have fallen to his doom. Maybe he could Love again. Live again! He needed to find that windy kid again. He needed to find the one called John Egbert.


	2. Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John does the windy thing right into Daves room and shit happens...   
> I decided to continue this after all even though i was gunna have this as a one shot~ Hope you enjoy! R&R

Johns POV

He stood there silently. He was not gay. he was not a homo. no homo. no homo. no homo... but... than... why did he wish to be with the guy named Dirk again? it made no sense. If he wasn't a homosexual why did he kiss Dirk back? Why did Dirks presence still seem to linger on his lips like an eternal flame? Why did this Dirk Strider seem to consume his body and every thought?

"Woah John. When`d you get back here? Never mind that You gunna tell me what the fucks goin on before you disappear into an infinite blue mist again?" Dave looked up at the other boy, breaking John out of his thoughts as he floated towards his best friend. Maybe he should ask Dave about his little dilema...

"Never mind that! You'll learn things yourself soon enough... but i need your help on something important..." he floated down and sat on his best bros bed nervously. Wondering how to bring his current predicament up with him... Would it be weird talking about Daves alternate universe brother with him? Probably but who else could he talk to?

Dave grinned, "Did ya mess something up so bad that you need the Time Knight to save your sorry ass?" John fidgeted with his hands nervously and looked down at his lap. Dave looked on at his friend in concern, "No seriously. What`s up?"

Somehow John managed to relinquish his gaze from his lap and look up at his friend, "Um well... Is there really such a thing as stridersexual?"

Daves POV

Daves eyes all but bulged out of his head. luckily his shades hid how disheveled he was by this seemingly casual comment. Was John saying that he was in fact stridersexual? Was John finally admitting they had a special connection? Should he make his move on the extremely Adorkable kid in front of him? He decided to play things cool.

"Ya of course there is. It`s the natural Strider charm. Makin on a Strider doesn't make you gay or homosexual. We have our own category. Stridersexual is a perfectly acceptable thing to be. It`s normal John. Everyone's a bit stridersexual."

The dorky kid smiled up at Dave. John seemed a bit more relaxed now and murmured "Than I guess i`m just stridersexual…" WOAH WHAT? HE ADMITTED IT! John just confessed his feelings to him. Finally! About fuckin time! he smirked and sat next to the blue pajama boy on the bed and wrapped his arms around John pulling him in closer to himself.

Johns POV

John sat there dumbfounded by his friends actions. frozen. unable to speak, say, or do anything. Finally he snapped out of his daze. Dave was inches away from his face, his eyes open wide in surprise, "D-Dave?! What are you-"

he was cut off by the boy in front of him, "sshhhhh enough talk" Dave then proceeded to close the gap between them. John felt pressure on his lips. Once again it felt right. damn what was this? This was Dave. DAVE! He couldn't do this! not with his best friend! Not with… he couldn't finish his thought due to the intense joy brought on by the other boys closeness. It clouded all other judgment. He couldn't move. Couldn't breath. Couldn`t do anything but close his eyes and enter into the bliss that should have always been off limits between him and Dave.

They pulled apart for air and he murmured one word, "dirk"


	3. Anyone But Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John makes Dave a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone whose read/supported this story this far! I really hope you continue to enjoy it! I've tried(succeeded) to post once a week so far but i may not be able to for the next little while due to summatives and exams. Sorry in advance but i promise i'll try to update if i can!

Daves POV

Dave pulled away slightly. Had he said Dirk? wasn't that bro`s name? but how? no… he must have misheard the blue boy. He kissed him once again, running his left hand through his hair and allowing his right to rest on johns back pulling him in closer to himself and trapping the other boy in a loving embrace.

"D-Dirk!", it was unmistakable this time. He let his hands fall from the boys silky black hair and let go of the one he had always loved. John had whispered the name of his brother. Not him. How the hell did John even know his fuckin brother? THIS IS FUCKIN INSANE! HIS BROTHER WAS DEAD! John was murmuring the name of a dead guy while kissing him.

He completely drew himself away from his best friends. "What the hell John? What. The fucking hell?! Where did you even learn that name and why are you saying it now?!" He needed to know. It didn't make sense. John wasn't a hero of time. He couldn't know his dead brother. He couldn`t be murmuring his name right after they had just started kissing for the first time.

John looked him in the eye, his sky blue eyes brimming with honesty and murmured, "Dave… i learned it from your brother."

Dirk stared at his friend miserably. His shades hid the hurt in his eyes. The pain that he definitely couldn't share with this boy or anyone. "My brothers dead John. He couldn`t have told you because he fuckin died trying to kill jack! Trying to save me!" He voice betrayed the pain and empty part of his heart his bro left behind when he died.

"Your bro isn't dead Dave! Okay? Well your bro is but your other bro…"

Dave cut him off, "THAT OTHER DIRK ISN`T MY BRO! It`s just… it`s just some Dirk. Not… not mine. John. Why did you say his name while kissing me?"

John looked down apologetically. Not able to meet the other boys eyes. "I think i like him… I'm not homo… but i may be a little stridersexual…"

Dave took off his shades and forced John to look up at him. "John. We've been friends forever. Best bros. I would do anything for you."

John smiled goofily not knowing where this was going or why Dave suddenly changed the subject, "I would do anything for you too Dave!"

He looked into the other boys eyes seeing the honesty there. "Promise?"

John nodded his head and shot him another adorkable goofy bucked teeth grin. This kid is seriously too fuckin cute for his own good.

"Okay. Than promise me." He took a deep breath to try and take back control of his emotions, "I don`t care if you don`t love me John. Well i do… cuz i`ve loved you forever. but… i can handle just being your bro and remaining by your side and sappy shit like that. But hell i can't handle it if you were with that imposter. I can't… I can't handle you being with my dead brothers younger duplicate. So promise me you won`t! Promise me that whoever you're with it`s not him!"

"Dave i…"

His heart was about to break. He was completely desperate. anyone but that poser! "PROMISE ME!"

Johns POV

John had never seen his friend like that. he looked into Daves eyes. There was emotion in his best friend for the first time. Dave had never really asked anything real of him before. Never. He owed him. He felt himself begin to fade back into the blue mist and took one last look at the panicked desperate best friend. The one he had talked to everyday for almost his whole life. The one who had always been there for him. "I promise."

Then he was once again gone to a new place. Perhaps a new time? he still hadn't mastered whatever this teleporting misty thing he did was. But wherever he went he hoped to be alone. He needed to figure things out… "It`s so hard to like someone.."

"HEY EGBERT! BOUT FUCKIN TIME YOU PAID A VISIT TO ME! SEAMS LIKE YOU SAID HI TO EVERY ASSWHIPE IN THE FUCKIN UNIVERSE EXCEPT ME! THOUGH I GUESS THAT`S ANOTHER WAY FOR THE UNIVERSE TO SAY FUCK KARKAT FOR EVER TRYING TO EXIST IN THIS SORRY EXCUSE FOR A FUCKIN MESSED UP TIMEPLANE"

Was that… "Karkat!" he smiled a bit and couldn't help hugging him. Maybe he could help with sorting out his feelings? Even if he couldn't it was great to meet him in person!

Karkat looked up at the slightly taller human boy and tried to pry himself away from the needless embrace, "SHIT EGBERT! THE FUCK?! GET YOUR HUMAN PAWS OFF MY EVER FUCK LOVING BODY!"

KATKATS POV

The human boy was looking down at him with such a pathetic look that he felt the need to comfort this human boy and perhaps share his divine knowledge and infinitely wise advice on the fucking screwed up universe. He sighed and looked at the taller boy seriously, "OKAY EGBERT! HERE`S MY FUCKING PROPOSITION! CALL IT A GIFT FROM ME - YOUR GLORIOUSLY MERCIFUL GOD - TO YOU! I`LL HELP YOU WITH WHATEVER YOUR TRIVIAL HUMAN PROBLEM IS IN EXCHANGE FOR YOU LETTING ME THE FUCK GO"

John finally let go and he sighed in relief at the fact that he could once again stand within the gloriously underappreciated dwelling of personal space. "OKAY NOW EGBERT. HOW THE FUCK CAN I HELP YOUR THINKPAN BECOME SLIGHTLY LESS SHITTY? IF THAT`S EVEN POSSIBLE FOR A NOOKSUCKING IDIOT LIKE YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i dont know if i should ship john with dave or dirk or both.... let me know if you have any preferences at this point....


End file.
